Rainy Day Man
by Yuki Cross
Summary: Catherine Brooks ends up in a world unlike her own after a crisis. She recieves a new name and life. But can she handle it when she sees a bit of her ex lover in her favourite character? KakaOC
1. Chapter 1

Rainy day man

On your shoulder I cry

When my first brush with love

Left me shaking in side

* * *

Who knew? Who knew that it all would come to this? Me… standing in the rain outside his door, just standing there…crying my silent sobs. He left me. He left me to face the world alone, alone and with a broken heart. He led me on; I was nothing but a pawn in his favorite game lust, love and heartbreak. I was used, abused, and thrown out in this rain. This cold dreary rain. I loved him, I loved him so much, and I gave my heart away to him so easily. I regret that now. I regret falling for him, falling for his smile, his smooth words… 'I love you' he said that so many times.

I'm still there crying, staring at the door he slammed in my face. Why couldn't I see this happening? Why couldn't I sense the signs, why the hell do I recognize them now? Was I so blinded by my love that I couldn't see? God, I thought he was going to be the one. I was wrong. I'm always wrong… in this game where lies are key. I don't think I can take another heartbreak like this again. I don't think my heart can take the pain, I'm not even sure if its going to mend now.

I wish things could be different, between him and me, but they can't. My feet start taking me away from his doorstep, my heart is saying no, but my head is saying I have to. I start crossing the street. Tears are still in my eyes blinding me. One step, two step. I'm almost there, I'm almost away from that bastard, and I'm almost ready to give him up for good. Three steps, four steps. I am away now, now he can just rot in my heart forgotten. He'll never be in my life again. Five steps, six steps. A blinding white light is followed by a horn. Seven steps. A lucky number. I just stood there staring straight into the white light. Great. Now I'm going to die. Lucky, lucky, lucky, oh did I say lucky? That's when everything went black.

* * *

_Hi, I'm Catherine Brooks. I'm your average broken hearted, teenage girl. I'm an unnatural redhead, with green eyes and pale skin. I love to read, I read everything from horrors to romances, down to fantasy and manga. My favorite manga is Naruto. I'm almost obsessed with it, like at that thin line between insanity and sanity sort of way. I'm 15 and live in good old Saskatchewan where nothing happens. Well now something happen if you could tell but I'm telling you about my self and Saskatchewan is a pretty boring place if you live in a small city. My ex boyfriend that slammed the door in my face is Jack Nix. A total jackass. _

_This is my story, about a world unlike mine in frigid Canada. A world that's not even technically real… not even 3D. Anyways, now you know me and I'm the narrator, so pleaser to meet you, so now shut up and let me tell you what happens next._

* * *

Everything went black. That was all I could remember. Then I started opening my eyes. I was on something soft. Fluffy if I dare so say. So when my focus started coming too, I looked around. What I saw horrified me.

" PINK! I'm surrounded by pink…PINK!" Then I felt something on my hips. Its was someone arm. Someone was holding me down. I took a hold of the arm and turned to see who the owner was…

"Get off me… I'm not a lesbian, I'm not" I started crying out. " I haven't given up love to go as far as this! I still want to stare at hot guys! God why are you punishing me so!" All I saw was a pile of long, pink hair, and polished nails. Then it clicked.

" Hey…." I gave her a long intense look. " Wake up!"

That was when my hearing was never the same. A scream pierced through the air, destroying all eardrums at a 10-mile radius.

"What did I drink last night! What did I drink! Please say we didn't do anything! I still love guys! I swear!" She screamed into her pillow that I handed her.

" It's okay. I don't remember anything but being ran over by a car, blanking out, so I highly doubt that we did anything. If we did, it's all completely your fault for saving me, then raping me in your room."

"You are not helping." She groaned. " And I didn't bring you here, I remember falling asleep, with only me here."

"Freaky, oh! Are you by any chance Sakura Haruno?"

" Yes I am…" she said.

Shit. Hey, for once in my life I'm right, but omg. " Did you know that you are a completely fictional character?"

" Oh this. I'm guessing your one of those cases where you fall from the sky from a different world? Am I right?"

" Whoa, how many times has this happened?"

" A few times."

" Do, like the people ever go back to their own world?"

" Yes they do, but they have a choice. Sometimes starting new is great."

" Can I meet some of these people."

" uh" She sweat dropped. "No ones really stayed, they say that they can't live with out this thing called an ipod"

" Oh…" was all I could respond with.

" What now?" I asked.

" I'll take you to the Hokage"

Then we were off, I was in a place I only read and dreamed about. It was so much better here. Cleaner air, cleaner everything. _Well maybe not so clean people, _I thought as I walked passed this random dude that was totally disgusting.

We reached the front of the Hokage's tower. Sakura and I were having a pleasant conversation about random stuff. We both cleared up earlier that we were not lesbians and never will be though I clearly pointed out we could be bi and have the best of two worlds. She completely ignored me till I started talking about something else. I started to open the door when…

" Oh my fucking God its YOU!"

**Well that's it folks. This is my first story that I've really ever written, so please rate and help me with some stuff. I'd really appreciate it. I have no idea when I'll have the next thing up, so you'll have 2 wait.**

**Luv from the author baby 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Recall:

"Oh my fucking God its YOU!"

* * *

That's when I saw him. He was the most amazing guy in the world, the most brilliant too. His name was… " OMG NARUTO!" I screamed running to him. " You are the most adorable guy in the world! I love you!" I finished off glomping him.

Sakura just stood there, sweat dropping with everyone else in the building. Soon Naruto screamed, " Get off me you crazy woman! I'm going to be the next hokage and I can't have women gompling me! Believe it!"

" Awwwwww you used your catch phrase against me! Believe it! Ha!" I laughed; this kid was just so adorable. " I'm sooo going to buy you ramen when I get to know the currency here."

"Really?" He piped up, his eyes sparkling with the thought of ramen.

" Yep as soon as I see the Hokage and talk some business. Come on Sakura! Lead the way. See ya!"

Sakura lead the way as I followed. We went up a few stairs, through a few hallways through some random door and up some more stairs. A work out? Yes, but did it tire me out? Hell yeah! I enjoy being my lazy self. So once again we went through a few more gaurds and amazingly we didn't run into anyone. Finally we got to these set of doors that looked like every other door except for the small sign saying Hokage on it. I was thrilled, maybe he'd even have chairs! Chairs with cushions, soft comfy cushions! O I can't wait! These sweet thoughts ran through my head as Sakura opened the door and then I saw a room with a desk and no chairs. " You suck." I whispered. Luckly no one heard me. Or I thought no one heard me.

" That's not a very nice thing to say about the Hokage.," a voice whispered in my ear. I squeaked slightly from surprised and turned around. There he was the man of my dreams, my sweetest dreams anyways. Hatake Kakashi.

I was too busy swooning to notice Sakura waving her hand in front of my face. By the looks of it she was slightly pissed off. I snapped out of it and turned to face the Hokage. "Hello," I bowed " I'm Catherine Brooks. I'm here because I woke up in this young lady's bed and am from another world."

" Ah I see," He smiled softly, and allowed the shadow from his hat to go over his face. " You're one of those cases eh? Well as you've probably heard from Haruno-san here, you have a choice, to stay and learn the way of the ninja, or go home to your, what do you call it? Ipod?"

"Yes it Ipod sir, and I would really like to stay in your world. Though I say I won't make a very good ninja, I'm a bit, well not a bit but yeah I'm lazy." I said rubbing the back of my head sweat dropping.

" It doesn't matter whether you're good at the physical part of being a ninja, you still have brains don't you?" he asked

Ops, I forgot about my head. Hehe. "Yeah I guess, oh where am I going to stay? Because, you know I don't really have money currently."

" Oh Yes, but before we get to that there the matter of your name. It stands out too much, Do you have a nickname of any sort?"

" Yep people call me Cat, and yeah that's it."

" Well Then Ms.Brooks, your name in this villiage shall be Kasumi Chikako since 'Cat' is still too strange for us. Now for living arrangements. Hatake!" He bellowed out. " You are currently living alone correct?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

" Well then meet your new room mate Kasumi Chikako. Now off with you two and thank you Sakura Haruno for bringing Chikako here."

That was it; he hurried us all out of the room and slammed the door behind us. " So, nice to meet you Hatake-kun. As you know my new name is Kasumi Chikako. So where do we live exactly? Oh and thank you Sakura-chan for leading me here."

"It was no problem Chikako-chan, just please no more waking up in my bed or any other strangers bed, Kay?" She smiled and walked away waving.

" Hatake-kun, can I call you kakashi please?" I cried out bringing out the puppy eyes.

He sighed and said with a flick of his wrist, " What ever" and brought out his book.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun. So are you going to lead me to my new home?"

"No." He replied walking away from me into a busy crowd.

" What? Why not?" I called, running after him.

"Because, what's the point to going home on a beautiful day like this?" He was right it was beautiful out. The sun was shining and the sky was blue, what else could anyone ask for out of a day?

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked.

"Nothing. I am going off to read." And with a wave of his wrist he began walking off again.

"But what about me?" I asked tears beginning to cloud my vision. This wasn't what I imagined him to be like. Not at all. He was almost acting like…. "Jack…" I whispered out into the sky.

That's when Kakashi stopped, and looked around. It seemed like the whole world slowed down as he said those words, those same words Jack had said. " Get over it, the world doesn't revolve around you."

That was the slap to my face. I just stood there in the crowd, everyone minding their own business. I remembered the raindrops. The rain drops so cold. I shook my head, no. tears began to stroll down my cheeks then I looked down to where kakashi was. He was standing there a pained look in his face; then I ran. I ran through the many alleyways of the village through the busy streets till I found a place where I was alone, completely alone.

I was at this field, near a forest. I flopped down and looked up to the sky, tears still rolling down my cheeks. Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe I should go home, wherever that was. I sighed. I thought this life, this world would be so much better, I thought Kakashi and I would get along. " I'm wrong, I'm always wrong about everything. I can never be right. Never!" I screamed out into the sky. The pretty blue sky.

" You can be right." It was him, Kakashi.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, refusing to look at him.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know you would take it so badly, with me just not having you lagging behind me."

"You could have been a hell of a lot more polite, led me to the apartment, then left me. Then I could wonder around the city aimlessly until it was dark then I would have a clue to how to get back." I sniffed.

" look I'm sorry about not showing you where the apartment was, just please don't cry about it. I hate seeing people cry."

" I'm not crying." I said whipping away my tears as I sat up to face him. Holly shit was he close.

" Yes you are. What do you call those things then?" He said pointing to my cheeks.

"Tears." I grumbled.

" Yes so smile, I'm showing you to your new home!" He said his eye curving, his mask crinkling into a smile like form.

" Joy." I said watching him get up. He offered me his hand and when I took it we went 'poof' literally and ended up at his apartment.

"Whoa." Was all I said as I looked around.

It looked pretty comfy. All the walls were painted a light brown colour. The kitchen opened up into the living room that was also the main entrance area. Beside the kitchen was a hallway that led to, what I found out latter, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Welcome to your new home Chikako-san." Said Kakashi lazily. " Your bedroom is the last room down the hall and needs cleaning right now so you can have the couch.

"Okay, I'm fine with that." Its not like I'm not used to it. I used to live in my friend's crappy little apartment .

I looked out the small window and noticed how dark it was outside. I turned around to face Kakashi to say night and he was In the same spot as when they have arrived. " Night Kakashi-kun." I said half-heartily

"Night Chikako-san" He said as he walked down the room into the hallway and disappeared into his room.

Once he was gone I walked to the window and looked up at the sky. " Maybe, maybe things will be better then before" I whispered and walked back to the couch and laid down on it.

"Maybe, if I'm lucky, I won't find another Jack. Oh Jack, you bastard." Tears rolled down my face as sleep finally took over my mind.

**Well Here's chapter two people! I really hope the people who are actually reading this are enjoying what I've wrote so far, so please give me sum reviews!**

**Luv from the author baby 3**


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining hard. I was standing on the street just looking out into the oblivion. I didn't know what I was looking at, but something was there. Or was it someone? All I knew was that I was cold, and with each rain drop it felt like it was piercing my soul. I was wet, an d alone and just staring. I could see a shape now. A human shape, or I hoped a human shape.

The rain drops were getting lighter as the figure came my way. I still stood there, staring hard. I finally saw what that figure was for real. A man. My heart starting beating fast, and heat started to warm my frozen body. I started hyperventilating as I noticed what I was wearing. Nothing, no wonder I was so fricken cold.

As the man got closer, the more I noticed his face, the more I noticed who he was. I did recognized him, but I couldn't remember the name, and it was killing me. Soon the man was close enough for me to see everything. The he stopped and just stood there staring like I was, but I was moving, closer and closer. We were only a meter apart. I stopped.

This man had the weirdest hair style ever. I had forgotten completely about what I was wear and took on last step. We were only 10 centimeters apart. Our breaths were foggy as we both were breathing heavily on each other. WE stared at each others eyes. Then I noticed how his one eyes was…red. We were slowly moving closer to each other, moving in for the one kiss. Our lips not even a millimeter apart when I woke up.

I was not hot anymore, not even cold. IT wasn't even raining out side. IT was just dark. So dark.

* * *

I didn't fall asleep again. I just laid there, looking up into the gorgeous grey ceiling, wishing for the day to come. My thoughts wondered over to what that dream meant, whether it even meant anything at all. Who that man could possibly be ran through my head. I started to visualized how he looked.

"A red eye… the wildest hair I've ever seen. Who is this gu………oh." A light bulb clicked.

I couldn't believe I didn't even consider Kakashi as a candidate! I really truly was a blonde at the roots. MY thoughts began wondering again, but not towards my dream. They went towards the guy sleeping only a wall away. _Was he sleeping? Was he possibly in the same situation as me? What is he dreaming or thinking about…. Could it be about me? _

No, I couldn't get these thoughts, not so soon. I sighed. _This can't be possible, I'm still in love with Jack .OR am I?

* * *

_

**I wasn't sure any more, I don't even know if I'll ever be sure again. But I really couldn't deny it. Kakashi has made an impression on me and he isn't going to go away soon.  
I'm sorry everyone who was waiting for this. I really had lost insight on this whole story, so I hope who ever was reading this will forgive me! I'll try to continue on with this! Oh and I also apologize for the shortness and the no real Kakashi moments and wow I didn't even mentioned her name : I think I forgot her name lol,**

**Luv from the author **_  
_


End file.
